This Is the End
by TheNoodleQueen
Summary: It was the end of the World and the beginning of the desperate fight for the survival of humanity. Things never really turn out as they should.


**This Is the End**

**Rating:** M for language/violence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School of The Dead

**Summary:** It was the end of the world and the beginning of the desperate fight for the survival of humanity. Things never turn out as they should.

Oneshot probably

**A/N:** my first fanfiction so enjoy. Episode 1 - May or may not continue.

* * *

This was not supposed to be happening

_This was not supposed to be happening_

**This was NOT supposed to be happening**

…and yet it was

This was the end…

.

.

.

It was like a scene from straight out of a movie, a horror movie to be exact.

This was the Apocalypse.

The fire raged on, the red hot inferno angrily licking all that it could touch. Ashes floated around in the air, blown around by the slight wind. Flickers of bright flames were waving back and forth in between the thick black columns of smoke that had emanated from the chaos of the cars, slightly obscuring the view of the city. Debris was everywhere and screams of terror could be heard from all around. In the streets people were panicking, desperately scrambling away from those...those _things_. They wouldn't even be considered humans anymore; they were _monsters_.

The dead were back…and they were _attacking_ the living.

.

.

.

The moment of silence during that horrible announcement was unbelievably long. Everyone was frozen in shock, just like statues in a museum. That one moment that everyone had taken to register the situation that they were in at that exact moment, had caused a mass panic and everyone had rushed to get out of class immediately to get to safety.

Screams of terror and panic could be heard from every classroom.

Everyone was fighting for survival now. The weak would be left behind or taken and then killed by the undead, reanimating to join the ranks.

Unfortunately the mass of students that had rushed to the door had caused a blockage; students would push and shove each other to get out safely. Fights had broken out and students were killed. Friendships were broken and everyone had turned on one another.

The chaos had just made everything easier...

.

.

.

[Z-Day; 15:10 pm]

Takashi Komuro sighed. This was not how the day was supposed to end up; he did not foresee having to kill his best friend…maybe this was just a prank, an extremely well organized prank…Fuck. If this was a prank then whoever had thought of a prank like this was messed up to the core. He glanced at the corpse of his now dead, best friend.

Hisashi Igo…or what was once Hisashi. Now the thing that was once Hisashi was nothing but an empty vessel lying on the floor, a remnant of his best friend's former self. Hisashi's head was crushed by the bat, blood had splattered everywhere and pooled around his body from where he had fallen – tiny bits of skull had shattered and broke through the dark grey flesh of the reanimated Hisashi. You couldn't even recognize him now if you even wanted to. It was a gruesome sight.

Takashi got up and covered Hisashi's head with a towel which had immediately started to soak through with the dark red blood.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk_

_Thunk, thunk_

_Thunk_

The moans were getting louder and there was the sound of fingernails clawing on the wooden tables. Heavy breathing could be heard from the other side, an almost wet gasping sound as if someone was trying to remove the phlegm stuck in one's throat.

How long was the table going to hold them from the danger on the other side? It didn't seem as if they were going away any time soon and it was going to get dark in a few hours' time. Beside him Rei Miyamoto sat on the cold, blood splattered ground, crying softly next to the corpse of Hisashi.

"Stop it. Crying won't make him come back to life…he's dead."

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT…why…why did you do that? I didn't ask for you to save me and I would have been willing to get bitten anyways."

"I don't think that he would have wanted that for you."

"heh...how do _you _know that?...oh I know, you must have hated him because he was dating me." Rei said maliciously, her amber eyes showing anger.

Takashi's eyes narrowed slightly and he turned.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she cried.

"I'm leaving; it's obvious that you don't want me to be here." Takashi answered, emotionlessly. "I'll go downstairs and smash them."

"Are you crazy?! You can't take on so many of them by yourself. You'll _die_."

He made his way toward the tables and jumped onto the top one behind the two tables that formed the barrier, slowly removing the thick tape that held them in place.

"...Takashi? Hey Takashi...?"

"..."

He didn't answer and carefully removed the chairs.

Suddenly he felt a weight on his right arm holding him back, preventing him from leaving.

"NO PLEASE STOP IT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT; I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN IT SO STOP IT PLEASE? Just…please don't leave me alone…I don't want to be alone." she bawled, her voice was filled with so many emotions, fear the most evident. After all, being alone right now was the biggest fear that they all had.

Takashi took in Rei's appearance. Her eyes were filled with fear, sadness and desperation – hot tears streamed down her face, cheeks red from the crying – a streak of blood on the left one. She gasped, moving back slightly as she felt strong arms encircle her tightly; a comforting action to calm her down. Rei welcomed the hug and returned it, crying softly into his uniform.

.

.

.

On the day of the Apocalypse, Takashi Komuro had killed his best friend and held the girl that he had loved since he was a little kid. He knew that this was their new reality; this was not only the end of the World but the beginning of the fight for their survival.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

That was my fic, sorry if the ending was kinda flat. Review if you want to :P


End file.
